Akai Ito
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: Nacidas del Amor maternal, fueron enviadas al mundo humano para profesar su amor y unir a las personas destinadas, mas, ellas que saben tanto del amor, jamás lo han sentido directamente ¿Encontraran al ser que haga latir su corazón tan fuerte? (OC's Disponibles)
1. Prologo

**Si, lo se se que debería estar adelantando mis otras historias y toda la cosa, pero, es imposible mantener estas ideas en mi cabeza. En fin les diré como surgió esta Idea ;)**

 **Resulta que mi profesor de Castellano y Literatura adora mucho las Historias Japonesas y Mitología Romana y Griega a la vez (Lo adoro) y en una clase empezó a hablar de la historia del Aka Ito (Hilo Rojo) y me dije a mi misma:**

 ** _"Haré una historia en la que las OC's sean Casamenteras, pero no de esa clase sino Casamenteras Mitológicas hijas de una Diosa del Amor, pero que ellas desconozcan que es el amor en realidad"_**

 **¡Y Volia!**

 **¡Historia Instantánea! ^^**

 **Y para serle mas clara, esta historia está inspirada antes que nada en el Amor y las Almas Gemelas (Que asco :P) Aparte de que contaran con Filosofías de mi parte y otras conocidas ;P**

 **Y sin mas...**

 **El Fic! ;3**

* * *

 _La Amistad puede convertirse en Amor. El Amor en Amistad... Nunca._

 _Albert Camus_

* * *

 ** _Prologo_**

* * *

-Nee ¿Tenma-kun?- Dijo una pequeña de cabellos azules ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras un pequeño sonrojo cubría su rostro

-¿Sucede algo Aoi-chan?- Pregunto el pequeño castaño al ver a su amiga así

-Etto...- Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- ¿Crees que soy bonita?

Dicha pregunta descolo un poco al pequeño mas este sonrió abiertamente sorprendiendo a la niña

-Aoi-chan no es bonita- Dijo el pequeño haciendo que a la pequeña se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, mas este continuó- Aoi-chan es muy linda

-¿En serio?- Dijo la niña sonrojada

-Si, es mas cuando sea mayor, me casaré con Aoi-chan- Dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa

-Y yo cuando crezca me casaré con Tenma-kun- Dijo la niña

-Es una promesa- Dijo el pequeño extendiendo su meñique

-Si, una promesa- La niña extendió su propio meñique y lo enlazo con el del pequeño- Y si no lo cumples, te tragarás diez mil agujas

-Para nada, yo me casaré con Aoi-chan- Dijo el niño serio para luego sonreír

De sus meñiques empezaron a surgir unos hilos rojos, mas estos no lo vieron ni sintieron pero cierta dama si...

 _-Aww... Y esa promesa si se cumplirá-_ Dijo la joven mirando a los niños

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban dos niños sentados en una banca el niño comía un helado de naranja mientras que la niña comía uno de limón, mas, este se cayo a la falta de equilibrio de la niña

-Ohh... Mi helado...- Dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como su helado se derretía en el piso

-Ten- Dijo el niño tendiéndole el suyo- Puedes tomar el mio

-No, si lo acepto tu no tendrás nada que comer- Dijo la niña

-Mi hermano dice que es bueno compartir- Dijo el pequeño acercándose a la niña- Y yo quiero comer este helado contigo

-Gracias Kyosuke-kun- Dijo la niña sonrojada comenzando a comer del helado mientras que el niño la seguía

Sus meñiques empezaron a brillar y de estos surgieron unos hilos rojos al igual que con el par anterior...

 _-Otra pareja bien hecha...-_ Dijo otra joven detrás de un árbol mirando a los niños en la banca

* * *

Por otro lado en el pequeño jardín del parque estaba una pequeña niña de cabello castaños arreglados en dos pequeñas trenzas oculta detrás de un árbol mirando a cierto niño de cabellos plomo jugando con un niño de cabello rosa

-Oye...- Escucho una suave voz a su espalda- ¿Por que estas aquí sola? ¿No vas a jugar con los niños de allá?

-No...- Dijo ella con timidez

-¿Por que?- Pregunto la joven

-Me... Da pena- Dijo la niña sonrojándose mientras jugaba con los bordes de su falda- No suelo jugar con niños...

-Oh...- Dijo la joven al sentir el alto nivel de timidez que desprendía la niña- Ya veo...

Sin que la niña se diera cuenta tomo uno de los juguetes que tenían los niños con su magia y lo ocultó detrás de su espalda

-En ese caso... Juega tu sola con este pequeño juguete- Dijo la joven dándole un pequeño auto de juguete

-Esta bien...- Dijo la pequeña viendo como la joven se alejaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó tranquila en el suelo y empezó a jugar con el pequeño auto junto con algunas flores; pasado algunos minutos escucho la voz de los niños

-Kirino-san, nos falta un auto- Dijo el pequeño de cabellos plomo

-¿En serio?- Dijo el pelirrosado contando sus autos y lo comprobó- Cierto ¿En donde estará?

-No lo se- Dijo el niño. Se pusieron a buscar el pequeño juguete mas no encontraban nada hasta que el niño de cabellos plomo vio como una niña jugaba sola con un pequeño auto idéntico al que tenían junto con unas flores- ¿Oye niña?

Al escuchar la voz del niño que le gustaba se sonrojo fuertemente, levanto su rostro encontrándose con la cara del niño

-¿S-Si?- Respondió ella

-¿Por que estas jugando aquí sola?- Preguntó el niño

-No tengo con quien jugar- Dijo la niña apenada

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- Dijo el niño señalando al niño de cabellos rosados

-Um... Si...- Dijo la niña tímidamente, niño le extendió su mano y esta la tomo ayudándola a levantarse

-¿Como te llamas?

-Ya-Yamana Akane- Dijo ella- ¿Y tu?

-Shindou Takuto, un gusto- Dijo el sonriente

-Igual- Dijo la niña. Shindou empezó a caminar jalando a Akane por la mano, sin saberlo el mismo hilo empezó a formarse en sus meñiques mientras que la joven veía todo con una sonrisa

 _-Mi trabajo aquí esta hecho...-_ Dijo la joven

- _Entonces ya podemos irnos-_ Dijo otra

 _-Si, de seguro Madre a de estar orgullosa de nuestro trabajo-_ Dijo otra

- _En ese caso, hay que decirle a Madre de nuestro progreso-_ Dijo una recién llegada mostrando sus finas alas blancas

 _-Si...-_ Dijeron todas mientras que un par de alas salían de las alas de cada una

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Y aquí esta el Prologo señoras ^^ Les recuerdo que habrá mucha miel pero no en exceso**

 **Y ahora la Ficha:**

 **Nombre y Apellido Japones:**

 **Nombre Griego o Romano:**

 **Edad: (Entre 1700 y 1900)**

 **Apariencia: (Definida)**

 **Personalidad: (Definida)**

 **Personalidad al Enamorarse:**

 **Color Favorito: (Solo uno)**

 **Especialidad: (Unir niños; jóvenes; adultos o personas del mismo sexo) OJO Solo acpetare cuatro por especialidad**

 **Pareja: (Fubuki, Midorikawa, Goenji, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Fudo, Kido, Sakuma, Nagumo, Suzuno, Aphrodi, Toramaru, Tachimukai, Fidio, Mark, Dylan)**

 **Rival Amoroso: (Si hay ideas, adelante ;3)**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Cosa que menos les agrada en el mundo?:**

 **Ropa: (Casual, De Gala, Kimono, Pijama; Gala con Máscara)**

 **Extra:**

 **Y hasta aquí llego señoras ;)**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	2. ¿Sera Cupido?

**Que hubo señores y señoras, e aquí la continuación**

 **Disclaimer: Ya es obvio lo que dice aquí -_-U**

 **Y sin mas...**

 **El Fic! ;3**

* * *

 _Es difícil saber en qué momento exacto comienza el amor; menos difícil es saber que ha comenzado._

 _Henry Longfellow Wadsworht_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: ¿Será Cupido?_**

* * *

La Secundaria Raimon, una secundaria común y corriente y todo el caso, pero, hoy era un día especial que atesoraban las alumnas del mismo... San Valentin

-Fuyuka ¿Que haces ahí sentada? Es San Valentin- Dijo Haruna a la peli-violeta que no hacia mas que leer ignorando lo que decía

-¡Oh! Perdón Haruna, pero este libro es interesante- Dijo Fuyuka señalando dicho objeto

-¿De que se trata?- Pregunto ella

-Sobre el San Valentin en la Época Griega, sobre como las parejas eran unidas por extraños seres mitológicos que sabían quien era tu pareja y hacían de todo para que esa persona estuviera con su alma gemela mediante un hilo rojo- Empezó a explicar Fuyuka con un lindo sonrojo en su cara

-¿En serio?- Dijo Haruna

-Si, gracias a ellas las personas encuentran a su alma gemela- Dijo Fuyuka- E incluso hay varios mitos que dicen que ellas siguen haciendo su labor de unir a las almas gemelas en la actualidad

-¿Y como son?

-Nadie lo sabe, con el paso de los años nadie a podido diferenciar a una Afrodita de una persona normal, pero según leí aquí, la forma de diferenciar a una Afrodita es viendo sus ojos, si la luz del sol golpea sus ojos y este refleja un arco iris, entonces, esa persona es una Afrodita- Dijo Fuyuka leyendo el libro

-¿Pero son hombres o mujeres?- Pregunto Haruna

-Bueno, es si que no te lo puedo comprobar, pero el libro afirma que las Afroditas son mujeres, hijas de la Diosa del Amor y hermanas menores de Cupido e Himeneo, ellas se encargan de unir a las almas gemelas y cupido hace que se enamoren e Himeneo hacen que se casén y así honran a su madre

-Wow... Me impresiona lo que lees- Dijo Haruna sorprendida- ¿Y cuantas son? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

-Dieciséis- Respondió ella

-¿Tantas? ¿Por que?- Preguntó Haruna

-La verdad so lo se, pero si se que cada una se encarga de un tipo diferente de pareja- Dijo Fuyuka- Las **Infroditas** se encargan de unir a los niños; con ellos es en donde se inicia el primer amor y la primera ilusión, ya que un amor entre niños es el mas puro y sincero de todos. Las **Jufroditas** proceden después de las **Infroditas** , ellas se encargar de hacer realidad las ilusiones infantiles de encontrar el primer amor y mantienen vigentes esa ilusión de seguir con ese amor puro y sincero. Las **Adulfroditas** van después de las **Jufroditas** , ellas son las encargadas de reparar los corazones rotos de un matrimonio y tratar de darle a esas personas una segunda oportunidad en el amor y de poder encontrar a la persona indicada, pero también son capaces de hacer que esas personas hagan que su amor se multiplique con el paso de los años hasta llegar al acto mas apreciado y querido por ellas, la muestra de amor definitivo, el matrimonio. Por último las **Hermafroditas** , ellas no proceden ni preceden de nadie, ya que ellas son las que unen a las parejas poco convencionales

-¿Como así Fuyuka?

-Ya sabes, dos personas del mismo genero- Dijo la peli-morada

-¿Hablas de dos hombres y dos mujeres?- Dijo Haruna empezando a hacer extraños gestos con sus manos- ¿En serio?

-Si, para ellas no hay barreras que impidan el amor, aparte de que no solo están a favor del romance Homosexual y lo promulgan, si no que también promulgan el amor Incestuoso y las parejas disconformes

-¿Habla de...?- Temió continuar

-Si, una persona adulta y una persona joven o un familiar enamorado de otro- Dijo Fuyuka con una leve sonrisa al notar el rostro rojo de Haruna

-¿Y eso no hacía enfadar a su madre o a sus hermanos?

-Para nada, ellos aceptan todo si es que el amor es puro y sincero, mas si hay personas que usan el amor como un juego o lo ven como una burla o chiste, las Afroditas tendrán como tarea erradicar y exterminar a esa persona y eliminar su existencia de este mundo y los futuros de este- Dijo Fuyuka- Es por eso que ellas son temidas a la vez que son muy queridas por aquellos creyentes del amor.

-Wow...

-¡Oigan!- Las llamo Endo llegando donde ellas- El entrenamiento termino, hacía buen rato que las estamos esperando

-Lo siento Endo nos entretuvimos- Se disculpó Fuyuka

-Tranquilas, para la próxima procuren estar atentas ¿Si?- Dijo el guiñándole el ojo a las dos

-Esta bien- Dijo Haruna mirando a Fuyuka- ¿Crees que ellas existan de verdad?

-No lo se, Haruna- Dijo Fuyuka

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

-¿Que quiere que hagamos que?- Pregunto una joven de estatura alta, finos cabellos castaños cayendo en finas cascadas onduladas por su espalda decorados con una delicada corona de campanillas azules, sus brillantes ojos grises con finos destellos en azul, vistiendo una toga blanca con encajes en azul pastel y sus grandes y magnificentes alas rodeadas de enredaderas del mismo color

-Lo que escuchaste mi querida Mei, tu y tus hermanas irán al mundo humano a cumplir con su cometido- Dijo una poderosa voz desde lo mas alto de un altar- Pero tranquilas, Himeneo y Cupido las acompañaran y pasado una semana sus otras hermanas bajaran y las ayudaran en su cometido ¿De acuerdo?

-Si madre...- Dijo la joven arrodillándose

-Himeneo. Ven aquí- Por las puertas del santuario apareció a silueta de un joven alto y formido, piel como la crema, cabello naranja claro como el cobre pulido largo atado en una pequeña coleta disimulada, y ojos brillantes como dos hermosas aguamarinas llenas de cariño y amor

-¿Me llamaste Madre?- Preguntó el joven

-Si, mi querido hijo, adorada hija, necesito que te retires por los momentos, quiero hablar algo con tu hermano y si llegas a ver a Cupido, llámalo también- Dijo la mayor

-Si madre- Dijo la joven levantándose y saliendo del santuario dejando a solas a Himeneo con su madre

Después de que a joven dejara el salón, Himeneo se dirigió a su madre

-¿Para que soy útil amada madre?- Dijo el mayor

-Verás hijo, hace años que e visto como mis amadas hijas cumplen con su cometido de unir a las parejas y hacer que estas estén destinadas a un final feliz, y también e visto el hermoso florecimiento de estas como rosas en primavera, ver como mis hijas dejan de ser niñas y se convierten en hermosas mujeres, sin embargo, me preocupa el saber que mis hijas siendo tan conocedoras del amor, no sepan sentirlo en realidad- Dijo su madre

-¿Que tienes en mente?- Preguntó Himeneo

-Luego te lo diré, solo falta esperar a que llegue Cupido- Dijo ella

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

Se encontraba oculto en la copa de lo un gran y frondoso árbol un joven de piel reluciente y brillante, con rizos dorados finos como el sol y brillantes zafiros como ojos observando a otra pareja unida; sonrió para sus adentro al verlos, esa era una de las maravillas de su labor

-¿Cupido?- Una suave voz lo llamo

Se volteó encontrándose con una de sus hermanas, alta de piel exquisitamente morena como el chocolate persa importado, ojos azules brillantes y profundos, mas que los de el, cabellos negros largos hasta los hombros con dos mechones azules arreglados en dos coronas de trenzas, vestida con una elegante toga con encajes en azul y sus bellisimas alas desplegadas brillando como el mas brillante diamante pulido jamás visto

-¿En que puedo ayudarte mi amada Eunice?- Preguntó el

-Mei nos llamo diciendo que madre quiere hablar algo contigo y con Himeneo- Dijo ella

-¡Oh! Ya veo, iré ahora mismo- Dijo el guardando su arco en su carcaj

-Como siempre, distrayéndote con el trabajo ¿No?

-Sabes que lo que yo mas adoro en este mundo es unir parejas hermanita, además, dentro de poco tendrás 1800 años, así que madre, Himeneo y yo tenemos que alistar la ceremonia del Florecimiento- Dijo el alegre

-Si- Dijo ella

-Bueno, me voy- Beso su frente fugazmente y se alejo de ella volando

-De acuerdo- Bajo la mirada hacia el parque en donde se podían ver a varias personas cerca de un campo mirando a dos equipos de fútbol jugando- Se ve interesante

Se acerco volando con desinterés a un árbol, se sentó en una de las ramas y se dispuso a observar el juego. Al parecer el equipo del Raimon se aventajaba por un gol contra el Instituto Imperial, veía como varias chicas exclamaban con euforia al ver a los atractivos jugadores y ella no lo negaba, eran muy lindos y presentía un aura atractiva desprender de cada uno de ellos, sonrió para sus adentros al ver como una rubia, una castaña y una pelirrosa exclamaba exageradamente por un gol hecho por un peli-azul claro, un joven de rastas y uno castaño

-Eso no es mas que un simple interés físico, ellas no siente nada por ellos tres mas que un simple amor vació sin propósito- Dijo ella

De tanto ver a las fanáticas locas gritar como enfermas hormonales, locas, desesperadas y despechadas cayo dormida, pasado de unos minutos se encontraba profundamente dormida, tanto que no sintió un objeto chocar contra el árbol

-Bien hecho idiota, sacaste el balón del campo- Exclamo Fudo

-¡Oye! Fue tu culpa, metiste tu pie donde no debías- Exclamo un jugador del Instituto Imperial molesto

-Créeme que estoy a punto de poner mi pie en otro lugar llamado trasero, TU trasero- Exclamo el

-Basta- Dijo Kido interrumpiendo el futuro pleito- Ikawa, cálmate, Fudo busca tu el balón

-¿Y por que yo?- Dijo el

-Por que dudo que Ikawa pueda hacerlo con el humor que tiene- Dijo Sakuma

-Bien- Se alejo de ahí refunfuñando se acerco al árbol en donde cayo el balón, se subió a este llegando a la copa del mismo- Ahora ¿En donde estas desquiciado balón?

Vio el balón atorado en una rama y lo bajo, pero noto una mano cerca de este y se acerco a echar un vistazo, cuando lo hizo se quedo sin habla...

Una hermosa morena durmiendo serenamente, sus parpados cerrados dejando a la vista sus largas y espesas pestañas, sus mejillas coloreadas con un precioso rubor y sus delicados labios rosados y finos; no sabía como ni por que, pero cuando vio esa joven sintió una gran calidez embargarlo y empezó a sentir sus mejillas rojas. Sin querer soltó un suspiro que despertó a la joven enfocando sus precioso zafiros en sus brillantes ojos jade.

Eunice abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver a ese joven en frente de ella, se sintió extraña y su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente, se sintió totalmente hipnotizada con esos brillantes ojos, tanto que sn darse cuenta se sumieron en su propio mundo, pero un grito proveniente de abajo la hizo reaccionar

-¡Fudo! ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes el balón?- Fueron los gritos de Endo que los hizo salir del letargo en el que estaban, rompiendo el trance en el que estaban

-¡Si! ¡Ahora bajo!- Dijo volviendo la vista hacia la joven, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba ahí- ¿A donde se fue? Que triste, no pude saber si quiera su nombre

Sin decir nada mas bajo del árbol con el balón en el brazo, mientras que la pobre de Eunice se encontraba en un gran dilema, sus mejillas ardían, su corazón latía desbocado y su respiración estaba agitado; aprovecho la distracción del joven para ocultarse y evitar que este viera sus alas, en cuanto se alejo lo suficiente alzo el vuelo directo a su hogar a buscar a la única persona capaz de ayudarla con esa situación

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

En las cascadas del Santuario se encontraba una preciosa joven de piel blanca de aspecto delicado, de estatura alta y cuerpo delgado con físico semi-desarrollado; orbes color esmeralda con un brillo de malicia, cabello negro lacio en capaz a las caderas con fleco en la frente y dos mechones a ambos lados del rostro llegando al busto con una corona hecha de hermosos claveles, vistiendo una toga corte Atena con encajes en plateado jugando con su yo-yo preferido en las cascadas del cielo con sus pies sumergidos en el agua cristalina de esta junto con otra joven de estatura promedio, cabello lacio y largo que llegándole a la altura de su trasero con varias mechas en su fleco, su preciosos ojos ambarinos profundos llenos de dulzura y tranquilidad, teniendo debajo del ojo derecho un pequeño lunar en forma de luna que sobresalía de su piel pálida, su cuerpo bien proporcionado y desarrollado estaba siendo cubierto por las tranquilas aguas de las cascadas dejando al descubierto parte de su escote.

-Alexandra ¿Nunca te cansas de ese yo-yo?- Pregunto la oji-ámbar

-Sabes que no Chloé, esta es mi cosa favorita en este mundo- Dijo la oji-esmeralda- Así como lo es tu precioso Gishki

En ese mismo instante llego un hermoso colibrí batiendo su alas revoloteando graciosamente sobre Alexandra y aterrizando elegantemente sobre la cabeza de Chloé sorbiendo el néctar de su corona de tulipanes blancos

-Cierto, no puedo hablar- Dijo Chloé riendo contagiando a Alexandra

Pero, su risa se vio interrumpida por la presencia de cierta morena

-Eunice ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Alexandra preocupada yendo donde la morena

-No, no estoy bien- Respondió ella jadeando

-¿Que ocurrió?- Pregunto Chloé

-Me vio...- Dijo ella en voz baja- Un humano me vio

Al decir eso los rostro de Alexandra y Chloé pasaron de preocupación a sorpresa. Chloé salió del agua desnuda caminando sobre esta mientras el agua la envolvía formándose una toga color mármol con delicados encajes en azul celeste con mangas hechas en tul transparente y un cinturón de oro

-A ver, repite lo que dijiste- Exigió Chloé seria llegando donde Eunice

-Que un humano me vio- Dijo ella

-¿Y como paso eso?- Pregunto Alexandra

-La verdad no se, fui a buscar a Cupido y me distraje viendo un partido entre dos equipos de fútbol y me dispuse a verlo en un árbol y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida luego sentí un extraño ruido y abrí los ojos y ahí lo vi- Su tono de voz cambio de alterado a uno soñador y reconfortante- Esos cabellos largos de un precioso marrón, su piel tan clara y a leguas obvia de suavidad, su voz grave y áspera, su nariz levemente respingada, sus labios ásperos y finos y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos jade que e hicieron perderme por completo, y me olvide de que estaba en mi modo Afrodita, por suerte no vio mis alas

-Eso es lo bueno- Dijo Chloé

-Si, por los momentos mantente serena, no queremos que estés alterada para tu ceremonia de Florecimiento y eso podría despertar sospechas en madre y las demás- Dijo Alexandra

-Cierto, tu solo estate serena ¿Si?- Dijo Chloé abrazándola siendo seguida por Alexandra

-Si- Dijo ella acurrucándose entre el abrazo de sus dos hermanas

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto... No muy lejos de ahí..._**

-¿Siente eso Lynx?- Preguntó una joven de estatura alta, piel blanca de un tono rosado melocotón y suave, ojos color avellana y cabello largo y sedoso color castaño claro cayendo en cascada por su espalda hasta la mitad de la espalda de cuerpo levemente proporcionado usando una toga como las demás con preciosos detalles en violeta y una elegante capa cayendo por su espalda hasta sus pantorrillas- ¿Lo sientes?

-Claro que si Claudia, como no sentir el amor juvenil floreciendo en el aire- Dijo otra joven, de elegantes cabellos violetas con las puntas en cyan, un flequillo dividido en tres mechones siendo el del medio de teñido de cyan sujetado al lado derecho por dos broches blancos, una piel morena clara y apasionante, estatura baja y cuerpo bien desarrollado, pero lo mas resaltante eran sus brillantes ojos color cyan, vestida con una toga blanca muy parecida a la de Atenas con el busto hecho con encajes y el cuello hasta los hombros dejando ver parte del escote- Y uno muy peculiar a decir verdad

-Si, uno es un mortal- Dijo Claudia

-Y otro es un ser sobrenatural- Dijo Lynx acariciando al pequeño lince entre sus manos

-¿Deberíamos decircelo a madre?- Preguntó la castaña

-No, mejor dejemos que las cosas tomen su propio rumbo ¿No lo crees Lynx-chan?- Preguntó ella al pequeño minino entre sus manos, a lo cual este maulló en respuesta lamiendole la mejilla a la peli-violeta

-Sigo preguntándome ¿Por que ese lince tiene el mismo nombre que tu? ¿Por que no le pones otro nombre?- Propuso Claudia

-¿Y que tienes en mente?- Prgeuntó Lynx

-¿No lo se? ¿Nya-chan? Es el sonido que siempre hace cuando esta contigo- Dijo ella

-Claro, que gran idea Claudia- Dijo Lynx mirando al felino- De ahora en adelante tu nombre sera Nya-chan- Dijo haciendo que el felino soltara un maullido de alegría haciendo reír a las dos jóvenes

* * *

 ** _De vuelta con Himeneo y Cupido..._**

-¿Eso es lo que quiere que hagamos madre?- Preguntó Cupido

-Así es, amado hijo tu e Himeneo se encargaran de organizar la Ceremonia del Florecimiento de Eunice, ya la semana que viene cumplirá sus 1800 años- Dijo la mayor

-Si, tiene que ser un evento especial y muy hermoso para alguien tan bella como ella- Dijo Himeneo

-Himeneo, todas nuestras hermanas son bellas, hermosas, agraciadas y muy especiales- Dijo Cupido

-Muy cierto hijo, bien, ya aclarado todo eso, pueden retirarse hijos míos- Dijo su madre

-Si madre- Dijeron ambos retirándose de la habitación

-Ahh... El tiempo pasa tan rápido, apenas ayer eran unas niñas y ahora, unas hermosas mujeres hechas y derechas- Dijo la mayor- La primera fase de mi plan ya esta hecho...

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Ta-Da! Lo hice ^3^**

 **Ceremonia del Florecimiento: Evento en el que las Afroditas llegan a una edad destinada (1800) en el que desarrollan cambios físicos y emocionales y son aceptadas para unirse con quien ellas quieren, en otras palabras es como la pubertad pero mas bonito ;)**

 **Y quería recordarles algo... Dentro de 5 días es el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial ^^**

 **A ver si adivinan ;)**

 **Y ahora las preguntas :D**

 **-¿Sera real la leyenda de las Afroditas?**

 **-¿Fudo descubrirá mas acerca de la hermosa Eunice?**

 **-¿Por que Eunice esta así?**

 **-¿Que sera lo que esta tramando la madre de las Afroditas?**

 **-¿Nya-chan tendrá mas protagonismo como un lindo lince kawaii ^/^?**

 **-¿Tendré mi regalo hecho para esa persona especial?**

 **Muy bien, ya son demasiadas ^^U**

 **Y con esto me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. El próximo capítulo será dedicado a nuestra cumpleañera sorpresa ;)**


End file.
